


Perfect

by AlisonSilverstorm99



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Based on a Ed Sheeran Song, Beyonce - Freeform, Boys In Love, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Ed Sheeran - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Malec Monday, One Shot, One True Pairing, Slow Dancing, Soft Malec, Song Lyrics, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Waltzing, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 12:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12983664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlisonSilverstorm99/pseuds/AlisonSilverstorm99
Summary: Magnus was sitting on the couch, looking out the window with a soft expression on his face. Christmas was a little while away, butthe warlock belonged to that class of people who got into the festive mood even before the first snow of the season had painted the city in hues of silver, blue and white. He had always loved the snow, even as a little boy. Back then, it was his constant companion in the lonely sunrises and sunsets he had spent during the winter in the Silent Brother Sanctuary. The Silent Brothers weren’t exactly optimistic about the festival season nor were they holiday-spirited beings.





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
>  It's been a while since I've put up anything. All blame is to be directed at my trimester end exams. 
> 
> I just recently had the chance to listen to the Perfect Duet and oml I don't know what happened after that but before I knew it I was typing this. Just how perfect is 'Perfect'? *sighs* 
> 
> Hopefully you'll like it? 
> 
> This fic was actually inspired by one of my virtual big sisters' Philly a.k.a phildrawsfanart's Christmas fanart! Go check it out! I've pasted the link below!
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/BcZ-ZJkhaWc/?taken-by=phildrawsfanart

It was a cold, snowy winter night in Brooklyn. Pretty snowflakes with intricate designs on each one fell gently and dusted the scenery white, like sprinkling icing sugar on a dark chocolate cake.

  
Magnus was sitting on the couch, looking out the window with a soft expression on his face. Christmas was a little while away, but the warlock belonged to _that_ class of people who got into the festive mood even before the first snow of the season had painted the city in hues of silver, blue and white. He had always loved the snow, even as a little boy. Back then, it was his constant companion in the lonely sunrises and sunsets he had spent during the winter in the Silent Brother Sanctuary. The Silent Brothers weren’t exactly optimistic about the festival season nor were they holiday-spirited beings.

  
If you listened carefully, dear reader, as Magnus did and does, to the snow falling, you could hear it speak to you in soft, soothing tones in a language understood only by the quiet and observant.

  
The warlock was apparently so engrossed in merry conversation with his friend that he didn’t notice the door click open and Alec Lightwood enter the room.

  
A brief description of the room would be accurate, if I may. A huge fireplace had been magicked into place, the red-gold flames dancing up and down and bathing the whole area in a warm orange glow. And of course, one couldn’t miss the elegant garland of mistletoes pinned to its square frame. Not far from it was the coveted Christmas tree, also courtesy of the warlock. White and red ornaments adorned it’s dark green leaves. A long string consisting of hanging Love and Angelic Power runes in alternate were spirally wrapped around it’s structure, a symbol that Magnus never failed to include _something_ related to his lover in everything he did and a sign of the extent of his love for Alec. Blanketing the rest of the hardwood floor was a magnificent carpet made of silk strands that had costed quite a fortune.

  
“Somebody loves the snow,” said Alec coyly as he sat down beside the warlock—having removed all his Shadowhunter gear—and pressed a kiss to his neck. It was enough to snap Magnus out of his reflective reverie.

  
“Alexander! You’re home,” he exclaimed. “I’m sorry I didn’t see you come in, my love.”

  
“I can tell why. Calming, isn’t it?” the hazel-eyed boy whispered thoughtfully.

  
A small period of silence interrupts the scene. The two halves of one heart lose themselves in the peacefulness that envelopes the loft. Then, Magnus breaks this silence by softly singing a song all too familiar to Alec.

  
_Well, I found a man_

_Stronger than anyone I know_

_He shares my dreams..._

  
The Shadowhunter knew of Magnus’ love for mundane singers of all genres. Ed Sheeran was one of them. He remembered how quick the warlock was to acquire the song. Now, Alec wasn’t one for much music. He had kept himself perfectly content with Jace’s piano pieces over the years. But he couldn’t help but be swayed by this mundane's voice and the guitar. Later on, the duet version with this lady called Beyoncé had come out and he had loved that too. The ultimate result was the both of them learning the lyrics until they had it engraved in their minds.

  
So naturally Alec had to sing along.

  
_I hope that someday we'll share a home_

_I found a love_

_To carry more than just my secrets..._

  
The Shadowhunter also discovered that Ed Sheeran was straight, which slightly disappointed him because it meant he would be singing about a girl, not another man. But Magnus changed that early on, replacing some of the words to make it suit them and the unique ones who loved differently.  
The warlock suddenly got up with a flourish and extended his hand to the momentarily surprised soulmate still seated on the cushioned article of furniture. Words weren’t needed to be said. Their eyes spoke to each other—the gold-green ones inviting hazel-brown with a gleeful twinkle.

  
So Alec got up, taking the warlock’s hand and locking their fingers together. Magnus was always the better dancer, so he let him take the lead. The Asian put his other arm atop Alec’s shoulder as the Shadowhunter snaked his arm around Magnus’ slender waist.

  
_To carry love, to carry children_

_Of our own_

_We are still kids, but we're so in love_

_Fightin' against all odds_

_I know we'll be alright this time..._

  
In that moment, Alec thought he had never heard a voice so perfect. Magnus’ voice was slightly higher compared to his deep, manly one.

  
_Darling, just hold my hand_

_Be your boy, you'll be my man_

_And I see my future in your eyes..._

  
As they continued swaying slowly around the room in a sweet waltz, Alec joined in for the chorus. As you listen, you’ll find that you can’t tell it’s two voices, just one. Their steps were feather light, almost as if they were gliding. 

_Now I know I have met an angel_

_In person_

_And he looks perfect_

_And he looks perfect_

_No, I don't deserve this_

_You look perfect tonight..._

  
And they didn’t stop their little waltz even as their lips connected, Alec’s porcelain hands delicately cupping Magnus’ face as though he were made of glass and the way the Asian’s eyes closed in pure ecstasy as they always did when Alec kissed him.

_Darling, you look perfect..._

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to know what you thought of it in the comments! Have a great day/night! :D


End file.
